A door man and an orphan
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: This is a parallel universe where a musical talented orphan gets adopted by morgan and christina ross and falls in love with his building doorman.


Hi my name is Max and I'm 13 years old 3 years ago my family was in a terrible car crash my mom, dad, and my little sister died coming from dinner while I was home today a couple is coming to adopt a child It's none other Morgan and Christina Ross they adopt me a young teenager out of the pool of children they take me back to their Pent house in front of central Park and it's huge I have a brother and 2 sisters they are annoying but I love them their names are Luke, Emma, and Zuri and the new door man he just started today he graduated high school he's 19 his name is Tony and he so cute but I don't think he is gay.

 _ **2 years later**_

Their is now a Nanny her name is Jessie she's from texas and she is the only one who can actually control us also we have another Ross kid he is an indian boy named Ravi he is pretty much a geek but he is somewhat cool he brings with him an asian water monitor so yeah thats cool and my feelings for Tony have been hard to suppress one day when everyone went on a trip to florida for a week and I stayed because I really did not feel like going on vacation My parents (Morgan & Christina) hired Tony to stay here in the Guest room to watch over me and keep me company I went down stairs to get some water I passed the room Tony was in I heard Tony's voice moaning my name

"Max" Tony moans

I crack the door open and I see his 12 inch uncut cock and I was amazed and turned on he was jerking off to me I saw his naked body and his muscles and Biceps and V line my pants grow tight I entered and he saw me

"M-MAX WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" he said and I come closer and then I grab his dick

"What are you do-" he could not finish his sentence as I put his long thick hard cock into my mouth it had a salty taste but his pre cum made it sweet

He then smiles and I smile back at him then sits up and french kisses me and he picks me up and says

"Wow I've pictured this moment about 100 times in my head but this is better then I expected" he said as I pump his cock and he makes out with me his cold hands undress me and rub all over my body I shiver in pleasure to his hands.

He turns me around and pulls down my pants he then spreads my ass and he licks my hole I cry out and he the stands up and fingers my ass and I cry out he then kisses my neck and I feel an orgasm coming on he then puts his foot long dick inside me and I cry out even if he fingered me I still was not ready for his magnificent Cock so he doesn't waste time and goes in fast and rams my ass he goes in and out faster and faster

"OH Tony" I cry out in pleasure

"how bad do you want me to fuck you" he asks

"Until I can't walk no more" I replied

he goes faster and faster and he then cry out

"Oh Max i'm gonna cum" he says

"do it inside me Tony" he the aids my command and shots 12 loads inside me I felt his hot cum inside my stomach he then turns me around and kisses me and and we then go on the bed I ask him

"Tony why were you jerking off while moaning my name" he then held me closer and to him and replied

"Because you are so fucking hot" he kisses me softly and He asks me while explaining

"Max I wanted to be with you for a while and do this for a while but I've been to scared to for one because I did not even know you were gay and even if I did know your still a little bit younger than me but i'm not scared anymore Max will you be my boyfriend" as the final word of his sentence comes out of his mouth I kiss him and say

"Yes Tony I will" he then pulls me in and we snuggle and fall asleep on the bed I was happy.

I got up the next morning and smelled Bacon and Eggs I wake up in the same room realizing my experience with Tony was not another dream it actually happened I walk to the Kitchen in a baggy tank top and basket ball shots and I see tony cooking he is wearing black boxer briefs and a white t shirt he spots me and says

"Good morning babe" he gives me a quick kiss before finishing Breakfast it smelled Better then Burtrums I can tell you that much when he puts the Plates on the table and I head to my seat he pulls me onto him and he sets me on his lap and kisses me we finish our breakfast and he kisses me before asking "Do you want to go on a date" I smile and say "Yes" he then smiles and hugs me


End file.
